Fateful Choices
by Liquidmoon
Summary: Inuyasha makes a tough decision not only does it involve a grave decision with an old love, but he's pushing Kagome away in fear and pain too! Can He learn to accept the help of a friend and trust in new love? It's my first fic, so please be extra gentl
1. 1 Death of a Miko

**Chapter One Death of a Miko**

"Kikyo, I'm sorry... but I have to do this."

Inu-yasha stood at the edge of the forest that bore his name, tetsusaiga held high over his head. Behind him, Kagome stood; pale, with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"You mean 'do this again', don't you, you deceitful hanyou! You said you loved me, you liar!" Kikyo stood before Inu-yasha, shadowed by the tetsusaiga that was held above her head. She would not back down. I

Inu-yasha's arm trembled and his voice cracked, "Wind Scar", he choked out as he brought the massive sword down over the beautiful miko.

"Kikyo... "He whispered, trembling.

The resurrected priestess was bathed in bright light as the souls she had absorbed to survive were released back into the atmosphere, at peace at last. As the last soul was released, her skin crumpled in to a pale dust and blew away in the wind. Inu-yasha fell to his knees.

"Inu-yasha... why?" whispered a frightened Kagome behind him, "what did you do?"

Inu-yasha jumped up and quickly turned upon her, forcing Kagome to fall back in fear. His appearance startled her: his face was drenched in sweat and bright red, as if he was exerting himself, but it was nothing to the red that flashed in his eyes. With one leap, he landed in front of Kagome, grabbing her by the shoulders, digging his claws into her skin. He shook her with every word.

"Kagome," he growled, baring his fangs, "Go home, you're done here. I don't want you here anymore, you don't belong here!"

He released her suddenly and jumped up, disappearing into the trees above them. Kagome stood, frightened and shaken up. What had just happened? Did she do something to cause Inu-yasha to become so angry at her? So hostile? What had happened with Kikyo? Inu-yasha was supposed to be in love with Kikyo, why had he killed her? Could he blame Kagome for Kikyo's death?

Blinded by tears, Kagome made her way to the bone eater's well, knowing that, this time, the likelihood was that she might never come back to feudal Japan.


	2. 2 InuYasha Comes to Terms

**Chapter Two Inu-yasha comes to Terms**

Back in the village, Kaede and Sango were sitting side by side in the hut, making dinner. Miroku and Shippou were playing nearby. Very suddenly Kaede turned her ear up as if trying to catch a faint sound somewhere in the forest beyond their sight.

"It is done," she sighed, "my sister's soul is once again at rest." She opened her eyes and looked at Sango, who was taken aback by this revelation.

"Sango, can ye go see if Kagome is safe? I will stay with supper."

Sango nodded, bewildered and went in search of her friend.

'If Kikyo is truly dead (again), what could have possibly killed her? I hope Kagome is safe, wherever she is...' she thought to herself as she wandered into the forest. She could hear something just ahead of her that further startled her; someone was crying. The sound was coming directly above her, it was Inu-yasha!

"Inu-yasha-sama, are you Ok?" she called up, concerned, "where is Kagome?"

"Sango, Don't concern yourself with me and forget about Kagome. She went home and is not likely to return. Ever."

"Inu-yasha! What do you mean? What did you do?" Sango cried, cemented by shock to the ground below the tree. Inu-yasha said nothing but turned his back to Sango. She saw him raise a hand to his face; she was sure he was wiping tears from his face.

"Inu-yasha…" she called up, her voice softening, "Kaede said she felt that Kikyo was at rest… do you know what happened?"

Inu-yasha sat still as stone for a few seconds, then, without warning, jumped into another tree, distancing himself from the demon-slayer. Sango searched for a few minutes for a glimpse of the red haori between the deep green of the leaves. She finally located him and stood below the branch, looking up at Inu-yasha. He made no indication that he knew she was staring up at him, but she knew that he could smell her. When he made no move to jump away, Sango was encouraged.

"Inu-yasha," she said, gently, knowing that she was entering dangerous territory," I have trusted you with my life in battle. More importantly, you have trusted me. I am your friend. If what Kaede says is true, then you must truly be in pain. I am asking you to trust me again and confide in me the occurrences of the afternoon."

To her surprise, Inu-yasha jumped out of the tree, landing in front of her, his back still to her. He began to walk towards the lake and she understood to follow him. He made his way to an opening in the forest and crumpled against a tree, defeated by his emotions. He put his head in his hands and Sango could see tears splashing in the dust at his feet. Sango knew that Inu-yasha had to truly put a lot of stock in her friendship to allow her to see him so shaken. She sat, silently, next to him. After a few minutes sitting together in silence, Inu-yasha took a shuddering breath and raised his head, staring at the tree in front of him.

"I killed her." He whispered

"Kikyo?" said Sango, equally as soft.

"Yes" He continued, "I should have killed her the same night that wretched old witch dared bring her back. I just…" He paused and looked down at his hands

"I loved her, Sango. What could I do? When I learned of how she was deceived into thinking that I betrayed her, I swore to avenge her murder. I thought that if I killed Naraku, Kikyo would realize that I did not betray her. Maybe she would return to me."

Inu-yasha coughed and his face hardened. His voice toughened and became rougher, embarrassed at his composure in front of Sango.

"You did not know her, Sango. She was an incredible person: brave, tough and incredibly beautiful."

"Sounds like Kagome" murmured Sango, without thinking.

A shadow crossed the hanyou's face.

"yeah… but the Kikyo you met was an empty shell of herself. It was out of respect of who she was that I had to kill her. She would not have wanted to exist in the manner in which she needed to after being resurrected."

"oh... Inu-yasha," cried Sango "that's terrible... But what happened to Kagome?"

Inu-yasha stood up suddenly, the expression on his face blazing and determined.

"Kagome is safer at home. That is all we should care about."

He made a motion to walk away, but Sango grabbed him by the leg of his kimono pants.

"Inu-yasha, I realize that you care for Kagome, but so do I! Why do you think that she's better off at home, instead of here with people who love her?" Inu-yasha cringed, but Sango continued "We need her. You need her, Inu-yasha"

The white-haired hanyou hung his head, once again overcome.

"Sango… what am I to do? Once the shards are collected, she'll return to her era. I... we'll lose her no matter what we do. I can't go through that again."

Sango was momentarily without words, but still clutched Inu-yasha's pant leg preventing him from moving away.

"I refuse to believe that she would leave us…that she would leave you. Do you realize what she's already given up to come here with us? She's made her choice, even if you don't realize that. She keeps coming back to us, and if you don't know why, then maybe you should go ask her yourself... You might be surprised with how strong she really is."

Inu-yasha turned around to look down on his friend sitting in the grass, "Do you really think I should?" he asked softly

"Yes" answered Sango softly, "I do. Go to her house, talk to her, as honestly as possible... Don't fool yourself into making the biggest mistake of your life... "

Inu-yasha smiled softly and nodded. He walked away a few paces and hesitated. He turned around again and faced the slayer, still on her knees, a smirk splayed across his face.

"Sango, I'd better not hear that you've told that hentai, the runt, or even the old hag, any of this." He added softly, "and thank you. Not just for today, but for all your help this past year. I didn't realize… Thank you"

As he bounded away towards the bone-eater's well Sango smiled.


	3. 3 Choices Made

**A/N - Ok.. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I'm still working on this storyline, but I decided, with the plot I have planned, it was easier for the reader to break it up into smaller chapters. I hope Inu-Yasha's crying in the last chapter didn't bother anyone. I tried getting him to 'shake it off' rather quickly, and considering the pain he should be feeling for killing Kikyo (again), I think a few tears are warranted. At some point in the story, I'll try a little lemon, but this chapter is still pretty tame. (Inu-Yasha _does_ start to notice _some_ things, however)**

**Chapter 3 Choices Made**

Inu-yasha bounded out of the well, his mood lightened by Sango's words. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Kagome would not leave him, maybe… His ears pricked as he heard the sounds of crying; it was coming from Kagome's room. He jumped up and sat on her windowsill, gazing at Kagome's form on the bed. He could smell her from the window and her scent almost knocked him back. Her scent always made him so nervous. Was she crying because of him, he wondered?

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, timidly.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome, "Inu-yasha, what are you doing here!" she cried, pulling her sheet over her nightdress.

"Umm… nothing" muttered Inu-yasha, looking suddenly uncomfortable 'damn her and her scent' he thought, "I … um…" he mumbled, turning his back to Kagome, searching for an answer.

"No! I mean, you don't have to leave" said Kagome quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'd really like you to stay." She looked up at him hopefully.

Inu-yasha turned around to look at her

"hmph" he nodded briskly as he climbed into Kagome's bedroom and sat upon his hind legs on the floor, his back resting on her dresser. He sat there staring at Kagome for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. They stared at each other like this, grateful to be in each other's company, but the silence was growing uncomfortable and they were nervous of what the other was thinking.

"Inu-yasha…Why were you so angry at me earlier? Was it something I did?"

Inu-yasha ignored her question, choosing instead to stare at her blankly. He came into Kagome's room sure of what he needed to say, but sitting there, looking at her, he was uncertain of which words to choose. Kagome looked at him, puzzled by his silence.

"Umm… do you plan on staring at me the whole night, or do you want to talk about something?" she asked him, sliding off her bed and sitting across from Inu-yasha, her back up against her bed. Despite of himself and the silent gravity of the situation, Inu-yasha had to smile, if only for a second. The idea of staring at Kagome all night pleased and excited him.

"I'm glad you've stopped crying." was all he could manage to say.

Kagome sighed, "Yes. I'm glad you're here" She looked at him intently and suddenly realized how strained Inu-yasha's face looked.

"Inu-yasha, you look so tired!" She looked around pensively. "I could get you some blankets and you can sleep here tonight. Maybe you'll be more interested in talking in the morning."

She got up, not waiting for Inu-yasha's response in case he declined her offer, abandoning the bed sheet that was pulled up over her. She set about determinedly gathering blankets and pillows to assure that Inu-yasha would be comfortable. But he could not imagine being anymore comfortable than he did at that very moment. Somehow, the girl made everything better; it was even easier for him to breathe; he never felt more like himself.

His eyes flitted over her figure, clothed in her thin cotton pajama as Kagome fluffed a pillow and tossed it onto the floor beside her bed. Inu-yasha's eyes slid slowly up her body, noticing how strong her legs had become, unconsciously grinding his teeth at the thought of Miroku's hand grazing her round bottom. As Kagome shook a blanket out onto the floor, Inu-yasha looked away, embarrassed at the response his body was having at seeing her breasts brush against the thin fabric. He jumped up and stood at her window, hoping the fresh breeze would turn his mind away from the pretty girl who held so much control over him.

When he finally recovered control over his body, he turned to find that Kagome was back in her bed under her own covers. A blanket and a pillow were placed alongside her bed, emulating a soft mattress. He noticed that she had given him the fluffiest pillow she had. While he would normally be comfortable draped in the tree outside of Kagome's bedroom, he found himself smiling at her.

"What!" she shot out, alarmed at his smile

"Thank You, Kagome." he said smiling, as he lay down on the floor next to her.

Kagome reached over and turned out the lights, startled at the rare offer of thanks. She lay, without sleeping, for several minutes. Her mind was reeling with thoughts that were not letting her rest. She could hear Inu-yasha's breathing become slow and regulated. She crept, quietly, to the edge of her mattress and peeked out over the sleeping demon, lying on his side with his back to her.

Kagome sighed, looking over his form. It was no secret how much she cared for him. 'Well, except to him', she thought. Inu-yasha went to such lengths to look out for her and she tried to return the favor whenever she could. She knew that something happened with Kikyo that afternoon and she wished that he would open up to her.

She took an arm out from under the covers and made a motion towards the sleeping boy. She hesitated just above his ear; she wanted to touch him, to stroke his hair. She wanted to make everything better with her touch.

"Kagome", Inu-yasha turned around so suddenly, that Kagome froze from fright, her arm hanging ridiculously over his face. He looked up curiously at her arm.

"Oh, sorry" giggled a nervous Kagome, thrusting her arm quickly under the covers and offering no further explanation. "yes?" she said quickly

Inu-yasha looked at her, questioning, "no…. it's okay.. Never mind, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ok" said Kagome, in a small voice, grateful that Inu-yasha had turned back around and couldn't see the blush that flared up on her face.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about how embarrassed she was, having gotten caught about to touch Inu-yasha. She felt the tension gradually release from her body as she was coaxed to sleep by the rhythm of Inu-yasha's breaths.

**And then…. Do they continue sleeping? What's going on here? Is Inu-Yasha starting to understand why he feels so much attraction for Kagome?**

**Please Read and Review and I'll write even faster!**


	4. 4 Conversations in the Dark

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews.. I had some trouble writing this chapter cause I had to make a lot of adjustment due to some suggestions. I hope you like it. I was told that I needed another villain (since I've done away with Kikyo..) I think, romantically, Inu-yasha is his own worst enemy (see the summary). I hope you enjoy this! This story might be longer than I originally anticipated!**

**Oh. And I forgot this in earlier chapters:**

_**Disclaimer: I am not creative enough to own or create Inu-yasha's character or story.. This is just a fantasy and a hobby.. Don't sue me. **_

**CHAPTER FOUR - Conversations in the Dark**

"Kagome", Inu-yasha whispered again

"hmm?" Kagome murmured, half asleep. When she didn't open her eyes, Inu-yasha tried again,"Kagome, wake up a second…"

She opened her eyes, but found that she couldn't focus them - everything was a blurry golden hue. She blinked trying to clear her vision and found herself eyeball to eyeball with Inu-yasha, who was peeking out over the mattress.

"Why do you keep coming back to my time?" He asked softly, not moving back. Kagome could feel his breath on her face and found that it was interfering with her thought process.

"umm… well, I guess it's because I care about everyone over there, and because you need me to find the jewel shards, I guess… Why?"

"You must be really stupid for coming back.. Don't you realize how much danger you're in. I can't always be around saving your neck" he spat out, finally backing away and putting some distance between them.

"What!" Kagome yelped, bolting upright in her bed. "what the hell does that mean!"

"Well, you slow everybody down and you make things difficult. I can't keep fighting if I have to worry about you all the time." he said, bitterly.

"Listen if you're going to insult me like this, then I'll turn around and go straight back through to the well. I might be able to get some sleep _then_!"

Inu-yasha laughed, "If you think that I just won't jump in after you, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought"

Kagome's fury hit the ceiling at those words and she glared down at Inu-yasha, who seemed more amused than annoyed.

"Answer me this, then," she hissed through gritted teeth, "if you're so concerned about my being back in your era; if you're so sure you'll be fine without me detecting your shards, then why the hell do _you_ keep coming back for _me_! Why did you come here tonight, then, if just to torture me with your insults!"

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome blankly, having been caught off guard by her truthful claim.

"Oh, never mind," he mumbled, crawling his way back into the blankets on the floor, "if you're going to be so sensitive about it!"

Kagome huffed furiously, but having no outlet for her aggravation, resigned herself to lay down and kick out the sheets heatedly. She balled her fists in frustration and mumbled curses under her breath. It was many minutes until she was once again able to unwind and relax against the softness of her pillow.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha's pensive voice broke the dark silence

She bolted straight up in bed once again, kicking what was left of her sheets into a ball at the foot of her bed. She stood up, right over Inu-yasha's lying form and glared down at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! JUST SAY IT!" she yelled, her fists resuming their balled up form.

Inu-yasha looked up at her, startled.

"do you really care about us?" he asked meekly

Kagome was taken aback at the gentleness of his voice and almost regretted getting so upset. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it back behind her ears. Breathing deeply, she sat on the bed and looked down at Inu-yasha, who was looking up at her, eyes wide in alarm.

"Yes," she answered slowly "Of course I do. What did you think was bringing me back?"

Inu-yasha pulled himself up to a sitting position on the floor, his arm resting on his bended knee, the other outstretched before him.

"I didn't know. There's so much danger in my time. Sango and Miroku are well prepared, but you are so weak." He paused when he noticed that Kagome resumed her glare, "No, that's not what I meant. I didn't want you to get hurt. If you got hurt, then it would be my fault, cause I let you fall into harms way, do you see? I couldn't live with the guilt if something happened to you" he looked at her intensely, willing her to understand.

"oh," whispered Kagome, "like with Kikyo"

Inu-yasha looked away at Kikyo's name. Kagome slid down, onto the floor once again, so she was level with the boy.

"What happened today, Inu-yasha? What happened with Kikyo?"

"Feh. You saw, didn't you? You were there standing right behind me." he spat out.

Kagome ignored his remark and, frowning, asked "I don't understand why you destroyed her."

Inu-yasha took a deep breath.

"She never would have wanted to live like that, like a mound of clay, killing to survive. She was a really good person. You're a lot like her, even if you don't like hearing it. She was kind and caring…" his voice trailed off, his train of thoughts lost as he watched a pink flush creep up Kagome's neck at his praise.

"Accepting?" Kagome prompted

A dark cloud passed through Inu-yasha's otherwise bright golden eyes, "No. I thought she was accepting of me as a half-demon, but she wasn't really. She wanted me become human for her, even though I never wanted to be human. She was concerned of what the villagers would say about us being together. I would have done it for her, but…."

Kagome placed her hand on Inu-yasha's arm, drawing him away from the unpleasant thought that was plaguing him. To her surprise, he didn't pull away.

"What do you think will happen when the jewel is complete. Will you stay here or will you stay with us?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome was taken aback by the directness of his question.

"I don't know." she replied, "I guess I'll come back here. There's nothing for me in the feudal age, is there?" she asked, eyes wide, begging Inu-yasha to disagree with her.

"Oh," he said, masking his disappointment. "Okay, then."

With that, he turned around suddenly, lying with his back to Kagome, leaving the girl to crawl back into bed, silently, wondering what had just happened. She pulled the sheet back up over her head and lay in bed, waiting for Inu-yasha to call her name once again.. But she fell asleep waiting and woke up to an empty floor besides her.

**A/N - I hope you enjoy.. Please Read/Review! I enjoy reading what you have to say!**


	5. 5 A Mothers Anguish

**A/N This is a VERY short chapter that wasn't planned, but this is the way the pencil took over! Hope you like it… there is a point to this chapter later in the story.. I've been enjoying writing it, hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Please review, I'd love some feedback!**

**Chapter 5 - A MOTHER'S ANGUISH**

**Morning light streamed into the open window, forcing Kagome to open her eyes and acknowledge that Inu-yasha had, indeed, left before she awoke. Her thoughts flitted back to the previous night and the way that Inu-yasha had asked her, openly and vulnerably, what she was planning to do after the jewel was complete. She wanted to tell him that she's stay with him, just as she was constantly at his side now, but would he continue to push her away if she admitted how she felt?**

Reluctantly, Kagome forced herself out of bed and began to straighten her sheets. She picked up the blanket that Inu-yasha had abandoned and folded it up, placing it gently on the bed. She scooped up the pillow and fluffed it before placing it alongside the others at the head of her bed. 'It still smells like him,' she thought to herself, inhaling the scent; a mix of grass and sweat that translated in her mind to feelings of protection and friendship. She was awed by his immense power, and yet, like the previous night when he asked, so gently, if she really cared about them, she was always taken aback by his rare episodes of extreme gentleness.

Absentmindedly, Kagome made her way down to the kitchen and plopped herself down in a chair, the legs squeaking against the tile floor. Her mother turned around, startled.

"Oh, Kagome," she gasped, "When did you get home?"

Kagome sighed miserably, "Oh mom, I've been home since last night."

Sensing that her daughter was upset, Mrs.Higurashi slid into a chair, offering Kagome a mug of hot tea.

"Tell me what happened" she said.

Kagome sighed and began relaying the whole series of events to her mother: Kikyo's demise at Inu-yasha's hand, his demand that she stay in her own time, even most of the previous night's conversation. She choose, only, to withdraw the fact that Inu-yasha had spent the night in her room. Although she knew that her mother was flexible about her being alone in the feudal age, she wasn't sure how her mother would react to the hanyou spending the night in her daughter's room.

When she finally finished telling the story, she sat, waiting for a reply. Instead, she found herself looking into her mother's face, a look of surprise betraying her normally bright features.

"What, Mom, " Kagome said, startled, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, Kagome… It's so obvious: Inu-yasha's in love with you" she blurted gloomily.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted, slamming her hands down against the table, her body slightly rising from the chair. She felt an instant flush shoot up her neck and face. She stared at her mother who was now looking pale and faint. After waiting for so long to know what Inu-yasha was feeling, Kagome did not consider thisis revelation as bad a thing as her mother apparently did.

Mrs.Higurasi stood up and began fretting with the remaining breakfast dishes, her hands trembling as she talked.

"Oh Kagome… don't you see? He's already had so much heartbreak because of Kikyo.. And now he's in love with you…Can you imagine? Once the shards are collected and you're done with your quests, you're coming home for good. That's the most logical reason as to why he's pushing you away. He's going to lose you, no matter what happens and he's going to make it happen under his own terms. Don't you see that?" She plunked herself breathlessly into a chair next to Kagome, dishes abandoned on the counter, as she gazed into Kagome's troubled face.

"What's wrong, Kagome, didn't you realize this?"

Kagome looked up at her mother awkwardly, "oh mom, I never thought those things, any of them.. How can it be that I won't see him anymore? I assumed he'd always be able to jump through the well to see me…"

The older woman's eyes grew wider as realization finally set in.

"Kagome, are you in love with Inu-yasha?"

"Mom!", Kagome yelled again, more embarrassed than she'd been all morning. She looked up, refusing to answer, but knowing that her silence was response enough.

Kagome's silence was enough to send her mother back up on her feet, pacing the width of the kitchen with a frenzied look on her face, "You can't think… Don't even consider staying… You can't leave us… I've let you go because jii-chan has stressed how important you are in the history of this shrine, but I don't care… you can't…" she looked up, tearfully.

Kagome shot up to her feet and wrapped her arms around her mother, pulling her into a silent hug. In her heart, Kagome wished that she could promise her mother anything, but she was so confused about the recent events and revelations that she wouldn't even know what to say. Silence was the best choice this moment.

When her mom finally released her, Kagome watched as she picked up a tea towel and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Okay," said Mrs.Higurashi, "No matter what Inu-yasha says, you have to go back. Go, finish what you've started, but know that you are eventually coming home."

Kagome could do nothing but nod dejectedly. As she packed up a bag of treats for her friends, she cried softly to herself. No matter what happened, someone was going to have a broken heart.


	6. 6 KaraKaze

**AAAHHHH! I can not believe that it's taken me this long to update! Having taken several people's advice, I tried making the chapter longer, although that also meant that updating would take longer. So Sorry about this! Between School and Homework and my Bday next week.. I haven't had much time for this story.. But that'll change soon..**

**Let me know what you think..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.. Don't give me a problem for this harmless bit of fun.**

**Kara-Kaze (Dry Wind)**

Kagome made her descent into the well with a heavy heart. She longed to see her friends, but the knowledge that she would have to turn her back on them someday was too much for her to bear. She felt the familiar swish of air encircle her before she felt her feet hit the dirt floor, littered with old bones. She looked up and saw the familiar sight of clear blue sky above her; the shrine was, as expected, not above her any longer. She climbed up side of the well and heaved her bag over the wooden well wall. She lifted herself up and sat for a few minutes, just allowing herself to take in the surroundings.

She enjoyed being back in this time. Back at home, she was just one of many girls, all pretty, all smart. She didn't stand out in any way. In Feudal Japan, she was someone exceptional. Villagers respected her and she had powers that she never thought possible. She had grown strong, both physically and emotionally. But, were these things enough to allow her to turn her back on her family? Could she possibly find happiness 500 years in her own past? She knew the answer her heart was telling her, and it was breaking her heart.

Sighing, she picked up her bag and made her way through the forest towards Kaede's hut, where she hoped her friends would be waiting. Her fears were alleviated when she heard Shippo's voice, complaining loudly to someone Kagome could not see.

"Oh, come on! Tell us what happened to Kagome? When's she coming back? She didn't even say goodbye." whined the small kitsune who, Kagome could now see, was standing on Inu-yasha's shoulders and pulling his hair for an answer.Inu-yasha merely growled and smacked the little demon off of him.

"Get off of me! I told you, she's not coming back." he growled.

Shippo, having landed a few feet away, picked himself up and whirled around, pouting, when he saw Kagome, who was now standing just a little way from them.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, running up to her and jumping up into her arms.

"Hi, Shippo!" she said, more cheerfully than she felt. She looked at Inu-yasha hesitantly. He did not seems pleased to see her. "Here, help me take these things inside." she added, as she hugged the little demon closer to her body and turned her back on Inu-yasha.

She made her way to Kaede's hut, greeting Miroku and Sango warmly as she entered. Sango gave her a questioning look, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. Kagome chatted to her friend as she unpacked her bag, trying, without success, to sound carefree.

Before she could finish unpacking, Inu-yasha came in, his face tense, his eyebrows knit in frustration. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking down at the floor.

Kagome looked sideways at him and noticed that he was refusing to meet her gaze. Sango looked between the two and excused herself, deciding that the tension was paramount to her desire to talk to Kagome.

Kagome kept her back to Inu-yasha, busily fiddling with her bag, but grew painfully aware of his presence.

'His silence is making me crazy.. Please say something' she pleaded silently. After several minutes, Kagome had finished unpacking and turned to walk out of the hut.

"Why are you back? I told you to stay home." said Inu-yasha, grabbing Kagome's arm as she passed, but still not looking at her. He was barely whispering, but there was no gentleness or warmth in his voice.

"Why? Because you think I'm so weak?" She said, angrier than she felt. Inu-yasha was still holding her arm to prevent her from leaving, "I can take care of myself, Inu-yasha! I'm not going to abandon my friends just because you're afraid of getting hurt." She wrung her arm out of his grasp, wincing as his claws scraped her arm.

Kagome was surprised to see that he had flinched and had grimaced at her action, as if she had somehow been the one to hurt him. Kagome, again, regretted her words.

'Oh.. Why did you say that, stupid! Stop being so hot-headed!' She opened her mouth to apologize, but Inu-yasha cut her off.

"Damn it, Kagome. I.. I can't be responsible for you anymore." He said with difficulty. "I can not protect you. Stay if you want, but I can't help you if you get into trouble." He nodded towards the door, his eyes still shut tight, directing her to leave the hut.

Kagome stood at the doorframe and stared at Inu-yasha.

'Why is he being so cold to me?' she wondered.

Inu-Yasha turned away from her, his arms still crossed against his chest. She decided there was nothing left to say and went outside to spend some time with her friends.

The remainder of the morning progressed quietly among the small group. Miroku and Shippo passed the time playing cards, although Miroku was more intent on watching the girls preparing the afternoon meal by the fire. He kept losing hand after hand to an excited kitsune, as his eyes slid curiously from a silent Sango to a miserable looking Kagome.

"Is Inu-Yasha still inside?" he asked the girls, finally breaking the silence.

Without looking up, they shrugged.

"Yeah, he's inside, and he doesn't look happy! What's wrong with him? It's like he enjoys being miserable" said Shippo.

"I'll go see if it's anything that can be helped, since you girls don't seem up for conversation." Miroku said, before rising from his kneeling position and making his way towards the hut.

He pushed aside the bamboo door flap and peered into the shadowy hut. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his gaze fell upon Inu-Yasha who was sitting crossed legged on the dirt floor, his back to the door.

"Inu-Yasha, the girls appear unhappy. Have we done something to upset them?" asked a wary Miroku.

"Keh.. I don't care to know what you've done, but I don't have anything to report to you ." spat Inu-Yasha

"Well, it appears that a fowl mood has taken you as well. I guess I'll just have to spend some time with Shippo until this dark cloud passes."

"Do what you want." shrugged Inu-Yasha.

"Houshi-sama! Inu-Yasha-sama! Come quick!" Sango's voice was heard calling them from outside.

Miroku ran outdoors and Inu-Yasha quickly followed.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku cried.

"I've just spoken with one of the villagers who told me of a village about a day's journey north of here. It seems that they're being terrorized by a demon. I tried to get more specific information from him, but he seemed hesitant to say more."

"Hmm.. Could be something there worth looking into. What do you think, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said while rubbing his chin. He turned to look at Inu-Yasha and was surprised to find that Inu-Yasha was staring straight at Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku called again, wondering why Kagome didn't notice the intense scrutiny she was undergoing.

"O.K." he answered, still not looking away from Kagome. "We'll set out as soon as possible and see if there's a shard up there. But if there is not, we're heading right back. I don't want a fight if there's nothing worth gaining.". He then spun on his heels and walked back into the hut, arms crossed and hands in his sleeves.

The sun rose the next morning to find the troop packing up their make-shift camp and extinguishing the campfire. Kagome had been awake much of the night anxiously peering over at Inu-Yasha, but if he had noticed her glance, he didn't acknowledge her.

They set off walking again in complete silence. Inu-Yasha marched well ahead of the rest of the traveling group and wouldn't sit with them to rest or eat. He refused Sango's offer of ramen, having completely ignored Kagome's offer.

He felt worse than he'd felt in a long time. He couldn't even describe the exact feeling that was growing in his chest and he was glad Miroku and Shippo had stopped pestering him. Ever since he saw Kagome walk out of the forest yesterday morning, his stomach had tied itself in knots, and it hadn't loosened up since.

'What am I doing? I should enjoy the time we have left with her', he thought to himself, 'but there's no point if she doesn't want to be with me. She's leaving. Sango was wrong, Kagome told me herself that she had no reason to stay here with me.'

Several times he noticed Kagome looking in his direction, but he forced himself to look forward, refusing to acknowledge her gaze. A few times, while Miroku teased the girls and Shippo bounced alongside Kagome, Inu-Yasha felt a twinge of regret about not enjoying the walk, but he refused to be weak about this. He had to get used to the fact that Kagome was not going to be around much longer.

"Inu-Yasha!" called out Miroku suddenly, "Do you feel that?"

Inu-Yasha perked up his ears and took a quick sniff of the air, "Yes!" he answered, kicking himself for being so wrapped up in his thoughts to not notice sooner. "It coming downwind of us," he called back, his eyes suddenly stinging "and it's coming fast!"

Sango whipped off her kimono and drew her Hiraikotsu as Miroku braced himself against the floor. Inu-Yasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga, eyeing Kagome as she dashed behind a tree, clutching Shippo to her chest.

'She'd better stay out of the way' he snarled to himself.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango shouted hoarsely, pointing at a clump of trees in front of him.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome

"What's happening to the trees?" whispered Shippo in awe.

The group watched as the leaves of the trees quickly lost their color, faded to beige, shriveled and fell from the limbs. Whole branches became withered and knarled as if winter had come early and unexpectedly.

"The trees are dying," whispered Kagome as Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way of a falling branch. She felt her chest inexplicably tighten and felt her breathing become laboring. She glanced down at Shippo to find that he, too, was having trouble catching his breath.

The group looked up to see, from the center of the path of dead trees, an emerging man, his skin gray and ashy. His raspy breath audible from a distance and his grating breath blowing white flakes into the atmosphere. He dragged his foot into the ground, leaving a trail of dead skin in it's wake.

"Who are you?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I am Kara-kaze… and you?" he laughed abrasively, "well.. you will all be dead soon…"

**That's it.. I hope it's length was enough to satisfy you for now. I will be updating very soon.. Kara-kaze translates to "Dry Wind" in Japanese, and I don't think that will be giving away a lot.**

**Please Please Please review and let me know if you like the direction the story is taking.. I'm also up for suggestions as to where you'd like it to go.**

**Judi.**


End file.
